The Cullens discover Twilight
by RebelAngel2011
Summary: Bella wants to go to the bookstore for a new book.....what happens when the book she buys is called Twilight.Some characters OOC...sorry
1. Lets Go

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters Stephenie Meyers does…….I know sad right

Chapter 1:

Emmetts POV

"Im bored" I have said that so many times that I knew that everyone was tired of me saying it.

"Why don't you go hunting?" Jasper suggested

"I went hunting yesterday….you should know that since you went with me" I said to Jasper who was watching some stupid show on Tv.

Just then Alice came downstairs followed by Rosalie.

I ran up to Rose and told her I was bored

"Go spy on Humans." Rose said as she sat down in the couch next to Jasper while Alice went to sit on his lap.

"Yeah but that's boring" It truly was I kinda got out of that habit because I can just watch Bella and get my kicks out of her tripping and falling all over the place. Then it came to me. I went upstairs to Edwards room.

"Do you need something Emmett?" Edward asked with a annoyed look on his face. Bella was just looking at me with a weird look on her face. It looked like she was trying so hard not to laugh at something.

"So what are you and Bella doing?" I asked

"Nothing but talking….why?" He asked as he shifted Bella on his lap

"Im bored and I have nothing to do and everyone's busy." I replied

"I know what we can do." Bella said jumping out of Edwards lap

"What is it fun?" I said sounding excited

"Lets go to the bookstore." Bella said pointing her finger towards the ceiling like she had found a cure for cancer.

"Sure why not." Edward said standing up

So I ran downstairs to tell everyone that we were going to the bookstore and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What" I asked confused

"You really don't remember do you?" Rosalie asked

"Remember what?" I asked still confused

"The last time we went to the bookstore we came out with half the store in bags." Jasper replied

"That was because Alice and her shopping nature had to get every book she thought looked interesting and cute. So that was her and has nothing to do with me." I replied glaring at Alice who was laughing at something on TV and clearly not paying attention.

"Yeah but half those books still haven't been read." Edward replied coming downstairs with Bella.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked curious

Edward told her the story how the last time we went to the story Alice ended up buying half the store because she thought all thoughts books looked interesting and cute and we all agreed how we cant take Alice to the bookstore anymore.

"But I really want to go to the bookstore and get some new books." Bella said pouting at Edward.

"Yeah I know but does everyone have to come." Edward said looking at everyone.

"Yes they do." Bella said after thinking about it

"Fine everyone lets go." Edward said as he and Bella began to go towards the door.


	2. The Bookstore and you are so busted

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

5 minutes later we arrive at Barnes and Noble.

The way Alice was driving I thought I was going to die. I know that vampires like to drive fast but man Alice was driving like she was going to sale that if she didn't make it in 5 seconds the sale would be over.

Finally I got out of the car a little dizzy but thankfully Edward was there so I held on to him. After about a minute or so I was feeling fine.

We went in the store and Alice looked as though she might explode with happiness.

"Does she always look like this whenever she goes to the bookstore?" I asked Edward.

"No just whenever we go to any store……Shouldn't you know this I mean she takes you shopping all the time?" Edward asked looking at Alice then looking down at me.

"Well whenever I went shopping I was just trying to escape but I never did." I said remembering all those times Alice forced me to go shopping with her.

After about a minute or so we went our separate ways.

Alice went running somewhere followed by an angry Jasper

Emmett said he went to the hunting section followed by a bored looking Rosalie

Edward said he was going to look for the cookbooks

Which left me alone to look for my books.

I was walking around looking for a book to buy when I passed by this book that looked promising so I went and read the back.

"About three things I was absolutely positive

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him--

And I didn't know how dominant that part might be--

That thirst for my blood.

And Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love

With him."

Sounds like a good book I thought. So I got that one and a book called New Moon which Im guessing was the sequel to Twilight. So I got those two and went to look for everyone. While I was walking past the graphic novel section I saw Emmett and Jasper huddled over a book so I walked up to them.

"SO what are you doing?" I asked them. I guess they were to caught up in the book to notice that I came cause they both jumped up at the sound of my voice.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Emmett asked looking nervous and then I got a look at what was distracting them it was an issue of playboy when I saw that I had to laugh I couldn't hold it back.

"Whats so funny?" asked Edward who just appeared behind me scaring me but not stopping me from laughing at Jasper and Emmett. I guess Edward must have told Alice and Rosalie because they appeared beside Me and Edward looking as though they were going to kill there husbands. Jasper and Emmett began running vampire speed out of the bookstore followed by 2 very pissed of vampires. After about 2 minutes I stopped laughing. Then I turned towards Edward who looked at the 2 books in my hands.

"Are you done looking for books now?" Edward asked

"Why whats the rush?" I asked since I still wanted to look for more books

"I really want to see what happens to my brothers." Edward said smiling at the thought.

"Sure, lets go." I said handing my books to Edward who insisted on him paying for it when I could pay for it myself. Him and his stupid dazzling.

So we turned to leave the graphic novels and knowing me I trip and fall. But to my surprise Edward didn't catch me that time which made me mad. SO I turned to see Edward laughing so hard at me. I glared at him.

"Sorry Bella." Edward said ,trying to glare but finding it hard. So I looked away.

"Your doing it again." I said as I began to walk away but felt a cold arm wrap around me.

"Sorry but I don't like it when your mad at me." Edward said turning me around so I could face him. And I made the mistake of looking in his eyes again.

"Do you forgive me?" Edward said hugging me .

"Yes I forgive you." I said as he let go and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Now lets go pay for these books and go see how much trouble Jasper and Emmett got in." Edward said leading me towards the cash register. After paying for our books we left to find everyone standing by the car.

"Alice says that it wouldn't be a good idea to fight in public so they're waiting until they get home to punish them." Edward said before I could even form the question in my head.

5 minutes later

We arrived back at the Cullen house and Jasper and Emmett jumped out the car and ran for the forest followed yet again by Rosalie and Alice. Me and Edward went to the back yard to find them running around. So me and Edward sat down on the lawn chairs and I began to read Twilight and Edward was watching his siblings run around laughing at them when they would get caught.

After about 10 minutes Jasper gave up and stop running followed by Emmett, but they weren't forgiven by the wives at all.

"They told them that they have to sleep on the couch tonight." Edward said laughing. When he was saying this I got to page 286 when I was embarrassed so I started blushing. I guess Edward sensed it and asked me what happened.

"Just read this book." I told him. He took the book and began reading the book at vampire speed. When he was finished he gave the book back and got up to talk to his siblings about what he had just read.

Carlisle and Esme came out with suitcase by their sides.

"Were are you guys going" I asked still shocked by the book.

"We are going to Paris for our anniversary." Esme replied as Carlisle ran to tell his kids about there plans.

"Well we better get going Bella, we shall see you in about 3 weeks." Esme said as Carlisle ran back and the 2 left to the airport.

Edward, Alice and Rosalie came running back to the group of lawn chairs followed by Jasper and Emmett. They all sat on there own lawn chairs. There was a silence.


	3. Authors note

Authors Note

Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate it.

Chapter 4 should be up later this week.

I have to come up with more ideas.

Also I would also like to thank socksE-B4ev for reviewing first.

I love you guys…….keep reviewing

Yours truly

RebelAngel2011


	4. Silence

-1Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I can't stand this silence. But I don't know what to say.

So I looked at Edward when he show no sign of talking I looked at Alice who was looking at me.

"So…..Bella didn't you kinda think that the summery in the back sorta reminded you of something you thought once." Alice said looking at the ground.

"Well I think anything about it…..I thought…I thought well I don't know." I said giving.

"Didn't you read the inside and read the summery there?" Edward asked

"Well….I thought about it but no." I replied

I looked at Jasper and Emmett who are now reading the book.

The two finished the book and looked at Edward disgusted. I guess Edward saw this because he was glaring. Then the three of them got up and left.

"Alice shouldn't you know about the book?" I asked curious

"Yeah but I thought you wrote it and were going to give it to Edward." Alice replied.

Just them Emmett walked back into the backyard.

"Hey Bella…Can we see the other book that you bought?" Emmett asked

"Yeah sure." I said handing him new moon and watching him run back into the house.

Emmetts POV

I ran back in to the house with New Moon in my arms. I meet Edward and Jasper in the kitchen. They were on there way to the dining room. We sat down at the table and we all read New Moon. Everything in the book was every bit as new to me. When we finished the book Edward put his head in his hands.

"I didn't know Bella felt this way." I said confused that nobody told me.

"I knew how she felt but I didn't know it was this bad." Edward said as he got up and went to his room. Me and Jasper got up and went back to the backyard were all the girls were in a intense conversation about something. I guess they saw us coming and stopped talking and glare at us coming.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as we were going to sit down.

"Alice had a vision that Stephenie Meyers is doing a book signing tomorrow at noon." Rosalie said.

"What are we going to do go to the book signing or just forget about it." I asked.

"Were going to the signing to get answers……Where's Edward?" Bella asked

"I think he went to his room Im………" I didn't finish my sentence when we all heard a crash in the house. I grabbed Bella and we all ran to the house. I almost dropped Bella when I saw that Edward had thrown the couch out the window.

Everyone was shocked. When Edward looked up and saw Bella he ran out the door followed by Alice.

"Emmett can you put me down?" Bella asked she sounded so sad. So I put her down and she went into the kitchen and I followed her she was going towards the phone. I left so she make her call in private. When she was done she came back and sat on the only remaining couch in the living room along with me and Rose. Jasper went outside I think to follow Edward too. Then Alice came back into the house.

"That book is ruining everything. Hey Bella are you staying here or do you need me to take you home?" Alice asked as she was walking towards the couch.

"I called him and told I was staying over and he told me to tell you he said HI and you should come over more often." Bella said

"If I come over anymore you'd think I live there…I come there more often then Edward." Alice said trying to lighten the mood. I got up so I can go inspect the couch that Edward threw outside. When I was done looking at it I thought that it still looked good so I sat on it and it didn't break.

"Alice" called

"Yeah" She said appearing by my side.

"Take the other side of the couch so I wont break it if I drag it."

"Sure" Alice said as she grabbed.

When we got the couch into the house we sat down only did that I realized.

"Where's Rose?" I asked looking around for her.

"She went to go put more make-up on." Bella replied.

Alice went and turned on the TV, after about 5 minutes of watching TV Bella's stomach growled.

"Do you want me to get you something to get you something." Alice said getting up.

"No I can get it myself." Bella said getting up. She began walking towards the kitchen and Alice followed. So I began to watch TV again when I heard Alice scream. So I ran to the kitchen and saw what she was screaming about.


	5. Rosalie and Bella

-1Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

"What's wrong….what happened." I asked looking around the kitchen.

"She had a vision." Bella answered

"Alice what happened?" I asked as I lead her to the dining room so she could sit down.

"He's going to kill her." Alice said

"Who's going to kill who?" I asked lost

"Edward." Alice said

"Who's he going to kill?" I asked as Rosalie walked in the room.

"So what's going on." she asked looking at me, Alice and glaring at Bella.

"Alice had a vision that Edward's going to kill someone." I told her.

"Who's he going to kill?" Rose asked

"We don't know." I told her.

"Alice….you got to tell us who's he going to kill so we can stop him before he does." Bella said looking concerned.

"I don't know who she is but in my vision he was talking about those books you bought at the bookstore and he was saying why did she write them." Alice said

Bella looked like she figured out how to solve world hunger. Yet I had no idea what Alice was talking about.

"He's going to kill Stephenie Meyer." Bella said shocked

Stephenie Meyer why did that name sound so familiar to me. Wasn't she the one who wrote Twilight and New Moon.

"Wait…who was Stephenie Meyer?" Rosalie asked

"She's the author of those books Bella bought today." I answered

"Oh, yes everything is about Bella." Rose said

"Rose. Don't." I said.

"NO….Everything that happens in this house always have to do with Bella no matter what it is." Rosalie yelled at me.

Bella got up and walked outside followed by Alice while I was trying to calm down Rose.

Bella's POV

"Alice why does Rosalie hate me so much." I asked beginning to cry.

"Bella she doesn't hate you." Alice said sitting on the ground next to me.

"Yes she does. All the time she is saying mean things about me and then she always glares at me." I said picking at the grass.

"She's just jealous of you." Alice said

"Why is she jealous of me there is nothing to be jealous about. I'm clumsy and not that great looking. She beautiful and graceful no matter what she out shines me in every way."

"She jealous because she wants to be human but she cant and it makes her mad that you would throw that all away just to become a monster like her. All the time she regrets what she has become."

"There is nothing to regret. You live forever, your graceful, beautiful and is adored by everyone. Why does she regret that, I would kill to be just like her….I want to be a vampire."

"That's what Rose doesn't understand." Alice said as she got up and leaned against the wall.

"I want to be a vampire so I can be with Edward forever."

"She just wants you to understand that you cant have everything your way…which I don't understand because Rose always wants things her way which means she doesn't want you to be one of us and she is willing to fight for what she believes not even if it means………."

"Means what, Alice." I asked standing beside her.

"Even if it means to kill you so that you cant be changed." Alice said sadly

"………Why….." I said

"I really don't understand the way she thinks. But I believe that she thinks that you aren't good enough Edward and to be in our family."

"Doesn't she understand that she is the only one that doesn't accept me." I said walking back to the house, but Alice grabbed my arm turning me around.

"Bella she doesn't understand and that's the problem." Alice said

Then we both walked back into the house to sit in the living room along with Emmett and Rosalie who looked pissed off.

"So what are we going to do." Emmett asked

"We have to find Edward and stop him." Alice said

"Do you know where he is?" Emmett asked Alice

"He's in the cabin somewhere deep in the woods." Alice said

"Well are we all going to go or just some of us." Rosalie asked

"We all have to go." Alice replied

Rosalie looked very disappointed by the answer.

"Well lets go." Emmett said as he was standing up.

"Who's going to carry Bella?" Alice asked looking at me

Rosalie just walked out the door.

"I'll carry her." Emmett said picking me up

They walked in to the woods and began to run. After about 6 minutes of running we arrived at a log cabin that looked like it was new.

"Alice how long has this cabin been here." I asked

"Oh…about a year or so."

"Who built it?"

"Edward."

"oh" was all I can say.

We walked to the door and Alice knocked on the door. And Jasper opened the door.

"What took you so long." he asked stepping aside so we could walk through the door.

"Well…I had a vision and Rose had a little fit and Emmett had to calm her down and I had to talk to Bella."

"Well if….never mind."

I was really getting tired of Rosalie always talking about me.

"Well if what Rosalie." I asked yelling. Everyone was shocked that I was actually saying something back to Rosalie.

"Well if Edward never met you we wouldn't had this problem because he would have never discovered those books, and we would not have to have the argument about changing you or not and we would all be happy."

"No Rosalie I think the only person who be satisfied is you cause you really must hate me to want to wish I never met Edward."

"No, I think Edward would be happy too."

"Why do think Edward would be happy." I asked ready to hit Rosalie knowing it wouldn't do any damage but it would at least calm me down at least a little. Jasper got up and walked out of the room because I guess the amount of anger in the room is taking its toll on him.

"For one Edward wouldn't have to feed so often just so he can stay with you at night. And he wouldn't have to worry about a ungrateful powerless little human who would not leave him alone about changing her….."

"Rose…please just stop." Emmett begged to her

"No I will not stop. Bella deserves to no this"

She turned back to me.

"Bella, the only reason that Edward is with you is because he wants your blood."

"We all know that."

"No…I mean that he doesn't want anybody but him to change you so he has an excuse to drink all your precious little blood."

I was shocked that she would even say that.

"Rose I think you went to far." Emmett yelled at her

"No I didn't go far enough." Rose yelled back and running out of the house and into the woods. Jasper walked back into the house.

"I cant stand her. What she said shouldn't bother me as much as it does. I mean I know Edward loves me right."

"Bella he does love you and you know that. He just doesn't want to change you because he values your life." Alice said.

"But what she said about him drinking all my blood.'

"That isn't true he would never do anything to hurt or harm you in anyway."

"Edward's coming back."

I put my head down on the table so that it may look like I am sleeping.

The door opened and Edward walked through.

"Hey everyone." he said slowly

"Hey Edward." Alice said happily.

"I saw Rose in the woods and she looked pissed off about something. What happened."

"Guys I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep."

"Yeah there's a bedroom down the hall." Jasper said

I got up and started to walk out of the room when I ran into Edward.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked

"No you really need to talk to your family." I said walking around him to the bedroom.

Emmett's POV

After Bella left Edward came and sat down beside Alice.

"Really guys what happened when I was away?" he asked looking confused.

"Well Bella and Rose had a little argument." Alice said

"Alice that wasn't a little argument." Jasper said

"What happened?" Edward asked again

"Well when you left the house me and Bella went into the kitchen then I had a vision. Then Emmett came in and we went to the dining room to talk. And Rose came in and we told her about the vision and she got mad that everything that happens in this house always has to do with Bella. Then Bella went outside and we talked. Then we came here and when we got in the cabin Rose said something and I guess Bella was fed up with Rose and they got in a argument and then Rose went to far." Alice explained

"What did Rose do?" Edward asked

"She told Bella that the only reason you were with her was because of her blood. And the reason that you wouldn't let anybody else change Bella because you want to do so you can drink all her blood and kill her. Then I told her that she went too far and she said she didn't go far enough and she ran out on us." I explained

"……Why would Rose do that to the only person I really ever been in love with."

"Rose is just mad because she wants to have what Bella has and she knows she cant get it so she gets upset that Bella would want to be one of us." Alice said.

Edward was silent. He looked like he was about to kill someone.

"What was your vision about Alice." Jasper asked

"..uh…..It was that Stephenie Meyer is going to be killed…..by Edward…."

Everyone looked at Edward who looked surprised.

"What." He said innocently

"You aren't going to kill Stephenie Meyer are you?" I asked


	6. Understanding

Chapter 5

Emmett's POV

"Edward were you going to kill Stephenie Meyer?" I asked curious

"No……..why would I have?" Edward said looking at the table.

"Because I had a vision that you were." Alice said

"You know that your visions don't always come true sometimes." Edward said looking at Alice.

"Well…..if your not going to kill her what are you going to do then?" Jasper asked

"I was going to talk to her at her book signing and I would figure out how she got her ideas for her books." Edward said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well….I guess that we have to wait until tomorrow to see the outcome of Edwards talk with Stephenie." I said

After sitting in silence for a couple of minutes Rose came back. I looked at Edward who looked like he was about to kill Rose.

"…uh……Hi Rose…I thought you were going to stay at the house?" Alice asked

"Well I was but then I realized that I was alone so I decided to come back." Rose said sitting down at the table next to me.

"So what did I miss?" Rose asked. After spending a couple of minutes of explaining the plan Bella walked into the room. From what I could see she was glaring at Rose who did the same thing back. Everyone in the room tensed up. Jasper got up from the table saying that he needs some fresh air and he was followed by Alice.

_Jasper's lucky he doesn't have to stay here for the fight. I have to stay here and calm Rose down so she wont do anything drastic. Rose please don't say anything. _I thought. I looked at Edward who looked at me as though he was confused. I could practically feel the anger tolling off of Rose.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Edward asked

"Yeah."

Bella's POV

Edward led me back into the bedroom. And we both sat down.

"Bella……Alice and Emmett told me what happened between you and Rose."

I looked at him and I started to cry. He put me on his lap and held me.

"Don't cry, Bella." He said rubbing my back. We sat there until I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"For what?"

"You always have to suffer on my account."

"I don't suffer because of you Bella."

"I need to learn to do some things on my own, Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward I cant always rely on you to do everything. One day you might leave me and I will never see you again and I have to learn to live without you there all the time."

"Bella what are you saying?"

"Edward I'm saying that instead of me being a hazard to your health. I think I'm a hazard to yours."

"Bella you are not a hazard to my health……you shouldn't have to worry about me all the time. It should be the other way around."

"That's what I'm talking about you always have to worry about me. I don't want you to have to worry about me all the time." After a couple of minutes of sitting there in silence there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward said with a sigh. The door opened and standing there was Rosalie.

"What do you want Rose." Edward said.

"I need to talk to Bella………Alone."

He looked at me and I told him it was okay. He slide me off his lap and left the room closing the door behind him. Rosalie came and sat by me on the bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what."

"I shouldn't have said those things earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Then why did you Rosalie." wanting to yell again but restrained myself.

"I don't understand why you want to be like us."

"Because I love Edward and I always want to be with him."

"But your eighteen….usually kids your age fall in and out of love quickly."

""Well I'm not going to fall out of love with Edward."

"So you want to one of us just so you can be with Edward."

"Yeah pretty much." I said with a sigh

"But why do you want to give up your human life to become immortal."

"Because I know if I die Edward would only kill himself so he can be with me and I don't want that at all."

"Then you want to become a vampire so you can be with Edward forever."

"Yeah."

"I think I get it now."

"Rosalie can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you hate me? Everyone keeps saying that you hate me because I'm human."

"Yeah that was the reason. I was always jealous of you because you were human and I want to be a human just like other people and I was mad because you were willing to throw that away to become a vampire."

"So Bella can you ever forgive me?"

I was shocked that she was asking me for forgiveness.

"Yes Rosalie I will forgive you." I said giving her a hug. She was shocked at first but she hugged me back.

"I think we should tell everyone that we called truce." Rosalie said getting up and heading for the door.

"Yeah" I said getting up and following Rosalie back to where everyone was.

Emmett's POV

"So I take it that the two of you have settled things once and for all." I said as Rose and Bella walked back into the room.

"Yeah." Bella said with a yawn.

"Okay bedtime for the human." Edward said leading Bella back in the bedroom.

After they left Alice and Jasper came back into the cabin.

"So Rose…..are you and Bella done fighting now." Jasper asked looking around to make sure Bella wasn't in the room.

"We should seeing as we now friends."

"Are you serious?" Jasper said shocked

"Yeah." Rose said

"That means that we all can go shopping now." Alice said running up and hugging Rose

"Yeah I guess that's what it means." Rose said smiling


	7. Authors note so sorry

-1Authors note

I am sorry for note updating sooner its just that I was coming up with a couple ideas for the next chapters.

Right now I know how the story id going to end.

Its all in my head but I just got to write it

Right now I am writing my next chapter so it should be up later today or tomorrow afternoon

RebelAngel2011

PS. Thanks for your reviews

I love you guys so much!!!!!!!


	8. To the bookstore again

Chapter 6

After about a couple of hours of waiting Alice said that it was time for the book signing to begin. Everyone gathered in the kitchen and waited while Bella finished eating breakfast.

"So everyone is clear on the plan?" Alice asked

"Yeah pretty much." Rosalie said

"So is everyone ready to go?" Alice asked heading towards the door.

"Hold on" all the guys said and left to return only seconds later.

"Ready." They said heading out of the door.

"Hold it…….Where are you going with those?." Alice asked pointing at them.

Edward had a metal bat. Jasper had a chainsaw. Emmett had a mace.

"Well we are going to……um….talk to Stephenie Meyer." Edward said

"Well what are you doing with a bat, a chainsaw and a mace?" Bella asked

"We are going to beat Stephenie Meyers ass." Emmett said swinging the mace

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Jasper and Edward yelled in unison

"Edward I thought we talked about this." Alice said taking the weapons away from the guys.

"Aw come on Alice." Jasper said

"Either you come with out weapons or we will tie you to a tree with rope that even a vampire cant break through and me, Bella and Rose will go talk to Stephenie ourselves." Alice said

"Fine we will come with out weapons but we cant promise that we wont try to kill Stephenie." Emmett said.

"Oh…….there is a way to keep you from attacking Stephenie."

"Yeah sure."

"Uh…..Alice…..How are you going to stop them from attacking her?" Bella asked confused

"Makeovers and shopping silly." Alice said laughing.

Bella looked at the guys and they all turned paler and were scared of Alice at the moment.

"Fine we'll behave." Edward said. Then him, Emmett, and Jasper ran outside to wait for us.

"Wow Alice I didn't know they hate makeovers…."Bella said

"I hate them too…."Bella whispered

"Oh….Bella, you'll learn to love makeovers…..if your going to become on of us you'll have to have a makeover every day….and we'll do a lot of shopping." Alice said jumping up and down

"NO ALICE, NO SHOPPING!!" Bella yelled running out the door screaming bloody murder.

"She'll get used to the idea." Rosalie said while her and Alice walked out the door.

"Yeah."

"SO we are ready to go now?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

Bella got on Edwards back and they ran to the Cullens house to get a car.

"What car are we taking?" Edward asked when they arrived at the house.

"Who has the biggest car?" Alice asked as they walked into the garage.

"Emmett." Everyone said

"Why my car?" Emmett asked.

"Because your car can hold all six of us."

"Fine….lets go." Emmett said climbing in the front seat followed by Rose and Alice, everyone else got in the back.

After about 5 minutes everyone was getting out of the car.

"TO THE BOOKSTORE! AGAIN!" Bella yelled pointing at the sky.

"Bella will you stop doing that." Edward asked

"Doing what Eddie?" Bella asked giving him puppy-dog eyes

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward said

"Let's go Eddie." Alice said skipping into the bookstore

"Yeah, Eddie" Jasper said running to catch up to Alice

"Eddie." Emmett said smacking Edward on the back. Then running into the store.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE……….WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME!!" Edward said falling to his knees and yelling at the sky.

"Don't worry its going to be okay Eddie." Rosalie said running into the store to catch up with everyone else.

"STOP CALLING ME EDDIE………STOP THE MADDNESS…..THE HUMANITY OH THE HUMANITY!!!" Edward yelled

"Better." Bella said walking up to him with collars and leashes

"When did you leave I left right after I called you Eddie." Bella said putting the collar around Edwards neck.

"What is this?" Edward said trying to take the collar off but getting no results.

"It's a vampire collar." Bella said walking into the bookstore.

"Where did you get a vampire collar from…..and why did you buy them?" Edward asked still trying to get it off.

"Well you guys are always out of control in the store so I decided to buy a collar for all of you but all the ones I looked at were too weak to hold you so there was this creepy lady in the store and she gave them too me and said that these should do….so I bought them." Bella said giving Edward the other collars

"Can you go put these on everyone else while I look for them.

"Sure." Edward said walking away.

Bella's POV

Okay now to see what everyone is up to until Stephenie goes on her lunch break.

I started to walk down the aisle when I heard a loud boom. I followed to where I heard the noise. I ended up in the magazine aisle.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward what are you doing?" I asked looking at them

"Nothing" they answered quickly a little too quickly.

"Really what are you reading?"

"Car & Driver" Jasper said while they were backing up slowly into the wall.

"Really let me see it." I said walking toward them

"No you wouldn't be able to understand it." Emmett said

"Okay well have fun reading Car&Driver." I said and walked away.

I went to find Alice and Rosalie. They were on the computers looking at dresses they wanted to get.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella how's it going. Its going to be about 2 more hours before Stepheine goes on her lunch break." Alice said

"Yeah, thanks……..um……can you guys come with me to look for the guys I cant seem to find them." I said

"Sure Bella lets go." Alice said as her and Rosalie got of the computer.

After about a couple a minutes we arrive at the magazine aisle.

"Oh…..SO how's it going guys?" Rosalie asked

"Oh…..um…..were doing good." Jasper said hiding something behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back Jasper."

"Nothing……." Jasper said looking around

""Really." I said

"Yeah." Jasper said backing up towards the wall

In less then a second Alice had him pinned to the ground and took the magazine away from him.

"Rose can you put these on them?" I asked her giving her three of the leashes

"That's what the collars were for." She said putting the leashes on them and holding onto them so they couldn't get away if they tried.

"OMC NOT AGAIN GUYS!!!" Alice said holding up another Playboy magazine.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING EDWARD…….HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?…….ARE YOU THAT UNHAPPY WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP?" I yelled at Edward

"Well…uh…..um……" Edward was at a lose of words

"YOU ASSHOLES………….YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME!"

"YES……..MAKEOVERS AND SHOPPING…AND MORE." ALICE said jumping

"NO SHOPPING………NO MAKEOVERS……….PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US……..ROSE PLEASE FORGIVE ME." Emmett yelled.

"NO EMMETT I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME." ROsalie said smacking Emmett on the back of his head.

"OWWW……..THAT HURT." Emmett said rubbing the back of the head

"OH…..Rose can you hit Edward for me…….I would but I would be the one in pain." I asked.

"Sure Bella………..would you like me to hit Jasper too Alice."

"Yes Please." With that Rose hit both Edward and Jasper

"OWWW…..Why did you tell her to do that Bella."

"ALICE WHY"

"Well its time to go talk to Stephenie Meyer….cause shes going on break in like 5 minutes." Alice said

"Umm…..Bella can you take these off of us." Edward asked

"Sure whatever." I said taking the collars and leashes off of them.

"Ohh….Bella I want the red on it matches my outfit." Alice said putting on the red collar.

"I want the blue one….It matches my outfit." Rose said putting on the Blue collar.

"Okay……Edward go put these in the car." I said shoving the leashes and collars at him.

"Sure." He said running to put the things in the car.

"Well lets go." Alice said as Edward returned

"Sure." we all said

We went back into the back room of the bookstore where Stephenie was supposed to be eating lunch that afternoon.

"Guys we need names…not our real ones that would be kinda weird."

"Yeah we do."

"Okay I have the perfect ones. Edward you can be Brandon. Bella you're Darcey.

Jasper your name is Sam. Emmett you can be Connor. And Rose you can be………uh……."

"I want to be Evangeline." Rose said. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What I heard it on TV and I seemed to like it a lot." She said

"Okay and I will be Claire." Alice said

"Okay…..now is everyone ready." Rose asked

"Yes."

"Good."

A couple of minutes later Stephenie Meyer walked through the door.

"Oh hello." Stephenie said

"Hi….were here to do an interview with you." Alice said

"All of you."

"Yeah."

"So what are your names?" she said sitting down at the table.

"My name is Claire." Alice said

"Im Sam." Jasper said

"Im Connor." Emmett said

"Darcey" Bella said

"Evangeline" Rose said smiling

"And im Brandon." Edward said glaring at Stephenie

"Well its nice to meet all of you." Stephenie said smiling at them all.

"Now shall we begin the interview?" Alice said

"Yes."

"Okay who has the first question." Alice asked us.


	9. The Interview

Chapter 7:

The interview

"So who has the first question." Alice asked. They all looked around. Nobody wanted to say anything first.

"Mrs. Meyer can I ask you something?" Bella said about to jump out of her seat.

"Sure…but please call me Stephenie." she said smiling

"Okay……Stephenie….can you sign my books?" Bella said jumping up and handing Stephenie the books. After she was done signing the books she handed them back to her.

"You guys fit the description perfectly." Stephenie said.

"What." Edward said

"Nothing." She said smiling

"Well if nobody's going to ask a good question I'll go first." Emmett said

"Okay." Stehenie said looking at him

"In your book we learn how much Edward and Bella love each other right-" Stephenie nodded " So are they ever going to have sex…..I mean that Edward character is such a prude…..I mean he's 105 and he hasn't had sex yet." Edward reached over a smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"What did you do that for?" Emmett said looking at him. Edward gave him the you-know-what-you-did looks.

"Oh…There was a bug in your hair and I thought I might try and kill it…..but as soon I went for it, it flew away.." Edward started laughing.

"Well……I have thought about that but I don't really think that it would be appropriate for the book."

Bella POV

Why the hell would he ask that question. I thought. Emmett could be such a idiot sometimes.

"I have a question." I heard Jasper ask. Stephenie nodded

"Will Edward ever change Bella…..I mean if not the books kinda lead you on to think that he would…..and im sure that if he doesn't change her then you would lose a lot of fans….some people might even burn the books because………" I kinda trailed off after that. I was thinking about what me and Edward could do when I was changed. And to tell you the truth any way you put it, it was amazing. I was interrupted by Stephenie when she began to talk.

"Well I thought about it and right now I have it that she is going to get changed and that has about a 99 chance of coming true." I looked at Edward and his eyes were black. I nudged Alice and she looked at Edward.

"Umm…Stephenie could you excuse us I have to talk to everyone. Darcey would you mind staying here and talking to Stephenie." Why did they always leave me behind.

"Sure…."

Everyone left and that left only me and Stephenie. She looked at me with a funny look.

"So……how are things going with Edward, Bella?"

""Great, though I wish he would……oh crap." I looked at Stephenie. She was smirking at me.

"Bella did you seriously think I wouldn't recognize my own characters…..I mean I did write the story." How could I have been so stupid and I havent realized that she did write the book so she would know.

"Wow….I didn't think of that." Just as I finished saying that Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie walked back in and sat back down.

"Man….I knew vampires were gorgeous but they are better in person." Stephenie said as she leaned on the table. I looked around the room and saw that everyone looked shocked. Then Edward looked at Alice and then all of a sudden they all looked at me.

"What?" I said innocently

"Bella you didn't tell her what we are did you." Alice asked looking worried

"No why would I…." I trailed off. Then added. "Just because you wont change me doesn't mean I would tell your secret to the world….or would I?" I heard a low growl. I looked at Edward and saw that he was glaring at me.

"Actually….Bella didn't tell me…..I mean I wrote Twilight and New Moon so I should know what my characters look like…..so the whole she wont recognize us thing didn't work." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…..uh…..I really have to go I mean Edward is just too much." Jasper got up and ran out the door.

"Edward why don't you go with Jasper." I asked

"Why?" He asked

"Because you are angry and we would want an accident now would we." Alice said

"But I don't wanna leave…..I wanna stay here." He was sounding like a two-year old.

"Edward, if you don't leave I will throw you out of here personally." Alice said standing up and giving him a death glare.

"Make me." Edward said crossing his arms and looking away. Guys can be so immature.

"Fine." Alice walked over to Edward and stood in front of him.

"I am going to give you one more chance. You have till the count of 3."

"One……..Two……."

"What are you going to do about it you short pixie."

"Did you just call me a short pixie."

"Yeah I think I did." Edward stood up and looked at Alice. Her eyes were black and she was raising her fist. Edward then realized that he was in big trouble and decided to run out the door and Alice followed behind him. I looked at Stephenie and she was smiling.

"So its just us now." Stephenie said.

"Yeah…uh….." Emmett looked like he was having a internal battle.

"Just go Emmett." I said

"Really…." He looked so happy. I really couldn't say no. He got up and ran out the door. I looked at Rose and she looked bored. She looked around and got up and left. I looked at Stephenie and she was eating a tuna sandwich and chips

"So……I better go to…..I mean vampires and fights…….it could get a little outta hand." I said as I got up and walked over to the door.

"Hold on a sec……." I turned around and saw that Stephenie was writing on a small piece of paper. She walked over and handed it to me.

"Here's my e-mail…..I know you have questions to ask me…but we didn't get to them so just e-mail it to me."

"Okay…..thank-you." I ran outside to see that Rosalie was holding back Alice. Jasper was holding back Edward and Emmett was yelling.

"Awww……come let them fight." Then outta nowhere I saw Rose standing next to Emmett and was hitting him.

"Rose hit ouch hit stop hit ………………." That went on for about 10 more minutes. After she was done we all got back into the car and went home.

We all went into the living room and sat down.

"That was so unfair Alice……if you would have let me stay I would have gotten my question answer." Edward said whining.

"What question would that be Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Well…..uh…..um…….its non of your business." Edward said looking towards the kitchen.

"of course." Alice said

"Oh…wait….Edward you can ask her just email her…..I forgot she gave me her e-mail before I left." I dug in my pockets and took out the small piece of paper.

"If anybody has a question you can email it to her."

"Yeah lets all put it in the same email so she wouldn't have to read 6 different ones…..I mean she must be busy." Alice said

"Yeah."

So Edward went upstairs to get his laptop. While he was gone I was thinking about what question I should write. Then Edward came downstairs and gave the laptop to Alice. After about 30 minutes we sunt the e-mail.

Now all we had to do was wait.

* * *

A/N- Sorry I havent updated in awhile. I had this chapter all written downbut I just didnt feel like writing it until today. All you have to do is press the purple go button to review...Come on you can do it...Well I gotta go...I have to think up my next chapter...I think the next chapter is going to be my last one Im not sure 


	10. Happy 4th of July!

Authors Note

Hi Guys,

Thank you for the reviews

Keep them coming

If you have an idea for what any one of the emails are going to say I am open to ideas

Well I am just writing to say happy holidays and hope that you all have fun

If you are doing fireworks don't set anything on fire

My next chapter should be up later this week and next week

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!!!!!!

Yours truly,

RebelAngel2011


	11. Questions, Answers, and a new discovery

Chapter 8:

Questions, Answers, And a new discovery

_So Edward went upstairs to get his laptop. While he was gone I was thinking about what question I should write. Then Edward came downstairs and gave the laptop to Alice. After about 30 minutes we sunt the e-mail._

_Now all we had to do was wait._

* * *

To: Stephenie Meyer 

From: The Cullens, The Hales and Bella

Hi Stephenie

Will Bella ever enjoy shopping? I mean me and Rose take her shopping so many times but each time she doesn't enjoy it.

Alice

Will Bella ever truly forgive me for telling Edward that she had died from jumping off the cliff? I mean I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I thought it was best for the family if she wasn't around. I was wrong.

Rosalie aka Rose

For my birthday will my family buy me a Playstaion 3, or maybe a Nintendo Wii, or a PSP? I hope Edward plans on buying me another TV. Since he broke my other one. WHY COULDN'T HE JUST BREAK HIS PIANO OR HIS SOUNDSYSTEM!!!!!!!!!!!! Also don't tell Edward but will he ever lose his virginity. I mean its killing Jasper.

-Emmett-

I wonder if me and Bella will ever be close friends? I know that she wants to be but I really cant forgive myself for attacking her on her birthday. Its really my fault that Edward left her. Will the god dang people ever fix the history books I mean it isn't even accurate. Its like they made up facts. Vampires are more reliable then humans. No offense.

Jasper

I really don't have a question but I need some advice. I know I love Edward and I know he loves me. As you know he proposed and I didn't really answer. The only thing that's holding me back is Charlie and my mom. I really don't know what to do. I talked to Edward's family and they all think I should. Im not going to ask any of my friends they will say no. Will Jacob ever accept that I love Edward and want to be with him? I also hope that Mike, Jessica, and Lauren die. They bother me

Bella

Will Bella ever accept my proposal? Alice is getting really frustrated because she keeps having visions of Bella saying yes but they keep changing. I really hope she says yes. I know she will but I hate waiting. Also how did you know Bella's thoughts? I mean it really helps me out cause I cant read her mind. But how did you know what she was thinking. Will people ever stop calling me Eddie? IT DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!!

Edward

* * *

"Did she reply yet?" Emmett asked 

"Will you shut up all ready?" We all yelled. That was like the umpteenth time for the last hour. We were all watching Americas Funniest Home Videos.

"You know this show isn't really funny….it just shows how stupid humans are." Edward said. Obviously he didn't see Bella get up and go up stairs. All of a sudden you hear a loud crash and everyone is upstairs. And into Edwards room.

"THANK YOU SOMEONE FINALLY BROKE SOMETHING OF EDWARDS!!!!!!" Emmett yelled. Bella was standing in the middle of Edwards room and in the corner you could see his sound system on the floor in pieces.

"Why Bella? What did I ever do to you?" Edward said as he walked over to the broken sound system and

Falling to his knees.

"Well……You wont change me……and the most recent you called humans stupid. We are not stupid…..we just have severe blond moments." Bella said looking at Edward who was picking up the pieces and throwing them in the trash. He took the trash bag and left the room.

"Where's he going?" Bella asked looking out of the doorway.

"Isn't it obviously he's going to have a funeral for it." Emmett said

"He isn't like you Emmett. That Funeral was a complete waste of time. All you had to do was buy another TV. NO you had to have a funeral first……why is my husband the stupidest in this family?" Rose said looking like she was going to slap Emmett.

"I am not stupid." Emmett said. Just as he said that Edward came back into the room carrying a box. They all looked at the box and saw that he got a stereo.

"Where did you get that from?" Bella asked

"DO you really think that if you live in a house with vampires that all your stuff is 100 percent safe? You should always have extras of everything..duh ." Edward said. Just as he was finishing putting it together. Alice told us that Stephanie's email will be there in 10 seconds. They all left Edwards room and walked downstairs and crowded around the laptop. Finally the email had come. Edward clicked on it and we all read it.

* * *

To: The Cullens, Hales, and Bella 

From: Stephenie Meyer

Alice

I don't think Bella will ever enjoy shopping trips. She's not the kind of girl to enjoy shopping that much. But she will have to get used to it. Seeing as she is going to spend eternity with you.

Rosalie

Bella will forgive you over time for telling Edward. Don't worry. Im sure she knows that you didn't mean to hurt Edward. You should know if you take Bella away from your family then they wont be very happy. The would most likely be moping around the house.

Emmett

I don't think your family will buy you any new game systems anytime soon. Just remember what happens when you lose a game. Im sure that Edward didn't mean to break your TV. Maybe he was going for the first thing he saw. Which was your TV. Edward and Bella's physical relationship really isn't my business so I wont mention it.

Jasper

You and Bella will be close friends. You just have to trust yourself. She already likes you and she doesn't blame you for what happened on her birthday. I don't think they will change the history books. I mean us 'humans' arent immortal like a vampire so a lot of the facts are lost.

Bella

You should marry Edward. You love him and you know you should be with him. Jacob will accept that you love Edward but you wont be happy about it. Sorry to disappoint you but Mike, Jessica, and Lauren will not be dying any time soon.

Edward

Just be patient Bella will accept your proposal when she is good and ready. When she finally says yes then you will spend the rest of your life with her. That is after you change her.

You guys should really check out I think you would really enjoy that website.

Love Always,

Stephenie Meyer

* * *

After we all read the email we went to fan fiction. Nobody felt like reading anything so Bella went on to read. She went to the link that read Twilight. And saw lots of storys. She looked up and saw that you can narrow your search. She thought it would be funny if she looked up the rated M stories. So she did. Bella was shocked that there were a lot of stories about Their nonresistance sex life. She clicked on a story that caught her interest. It was called More than you know by blaqkaudio1. She read it and she was really shocked that people could write stories like this. She hoped that nobody noticed. Bella looked up and saw that they were watching TV. Bella remember that stehenie Meyer had a website. Bella typed in the address and clicked on the box that read Twilight. She over at the sidebar thing and saw that there was going to be a movie. Bella didn't hear Edward get up and go stand behind her. She clicked on the Twilight movie thing. She scrolled down till she got to the pictures of who Stephenie wanted to play who. 

"WHAT THE HELL? THERES GOING TO BE A MOVIE?" Edward yelled from behind Bella causing her to jump. Just then everyone crowded around the laptop once again and read about the movie.

"DAMMIT" Everyone yelled. Edward took the laptop and threw it against the wall. While that was happening Alice had another vision.

"NOT AGAIN EDWARD." Edward turned around and gave them that innocent look and all the vampires turned glared at him.

"What is he going to do?" Bella asked

"He's planning on killing Stephenie….again and the directors who want to make the movie."

"GOD SAVE US." Bella said as all the vampires jumped Edward.

YOU GOTTA LOVE THEM


	12. Authors note Another story

Authors note

Thank you for reading my story.

I plan on writing another story called Stay Away

Its about how Bella is really shy and she doesn't make a lot of friends. Her dad is a employee at a Hotel. So he isn't home a lot. Angela is her next door neighbor and has known Bella since they were little. Jessica and Lauren are the Queen Bees at Forks High. The Cullens are not vampires in my story.

If you have an ideas for the story I will gladly accept them.

RebelAngel2011


End file.
